That is about the gayest thing I've ever heard!
by sixtyninebro
Summary: Simon goes to the community centre one night to find Nathan asleep and films him on his phone.


**A/N:** Written for a prompt on the misfits kink meme on LJ.

Simon goes to the community centre one night to find Nathan asleep and films him on his phone.

* * *

Simon wasn't sure why he did what he did, but he sure as fuck didn't regret it. Everyone –apart from Nathan, of course- had left the community centre, and he was left to lock up. He didn't intend on leaving yet though, not when there was a beautiful curly haired boy sleeping just a few feet away. Nathan looked so good on film, too. It may sound crazy, but the high-resolution video camera on Simons phone gave his skin an almost magical glow, and really brought out the blue/green of his eyes. He already had over 100 short videos of his not-so-friendly friend, but none when he was sleeping. He couldn't resist this perfect opportunity. Not when he looked so calm and peaceful, like he would never dream of saying those harmful words which spilled out of his mouth everyday.

Simon pulled his beloved phone out of his pocked, walked over to the sleeping boy and started filming. He was invisible, so even if Nathan woke up, he wouldn't know what was happening.

It wasn't 'till about 1 in the morning that Simon left the building and headed home. He loved watching Nathan sleep. Loved watching him twist and turn. Loved hearing the grunts and the moans and the occasional profanity murmured under his breath. In fact, he loved it so much he went back for more. Every night he would sneak back into the community centre when he knew Nathan would be asleep. If he was still awake, Simon would merely wait until the other boy dozed off. He never worried about getting caught, not with his power. It was like with Sally, back when he would sneak into her apartment to do the same thing to her. It wasn't until it was too late did he see the flaw in his new hobby. Little did he know, Nathan knew the password to Simon's phone and, being to annoying but loveable little shit he is, decided to pull a prank on his friend.

Nathan thought it would be funny to delete all the short home videos Simon had put so much effort into making. What he didn't expect was to find a file with his name on it. Curious, he opened the file and played the last film that was taken. At first, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but after a few minutes he recognized the curly mess that was his hair. He was confused, to say the least. When were these taken? And why did he not remember? It took a while for it to finally click. He was asleep. Simon had been filming him in his sleep. He wasn't sure whether to be furious or flattered. He knew he had to confront him though. Sooner or later, Simon was going to find out someone had been on his phone. He was pretty clever with stuff like that.

Nathan shoved the phone into his pocket and made his way into the locker room where he knew Simon would be. He'd decided to be furious.

"What the fuck is this?" he practically shouted as he barged into the room. It probably would have sounded more menacing if it weren't for his thick Irish accent making his voice go high and squeaky at the end of each sentence.

"Um.. what?" Simon stuttered, quite taken a back by Nathan's sudden mood.

"This!" Nathan squeaked as he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Erm.. my... my phone?"

"Oh, you're being the clever one now, are you Barry?" the immortal strode up to the other boy, who was still in shock. He'd never seen Nathan like this. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

The two boys were so close Nathan could smell the slight scent of tutti frutti gum coming off Simon's breath.

Simon was shocked when the other boy started to giggle like a little girl.

"The look... the look on your... face," He said between bursts of laughter, "You look like... you're about to... to shit yourself,"

Simon blinked a few times before muttering a small "w..what?"

Nathan has that stupid grin on his face, the one he wore when he was up to no good.

"So you fancy me then, do ya? You want a piece of my fine ass?" Nathan asked in the most seductive voice he could muster without laughing again.

"I... no.. I." Simon wasn't sure what to say. Did he fancy Nathan? Was that the reason he loved watching him sleep so much, why he had so many videos of him on his phone?

"Don't worry Barry, your secret's safe with me," Nathan whispered and quickly pecked Simon on his lips before bouncing off to see what the others were up to.

Simon just stood there, staring into space. He had no idea what just happened, or what it meant. He was even more confused than the first time he turned invisible.


End file.
